


Céleste: Soleil et Lune

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Happy birthday!!, Hope you like this Tima, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: "Sometimes, I think of the sun and the moon as lovers who rarely meet, always chase, and almost always miss one another. But once in a while, they do catch up, and they kiss, and the world stares in awe of their eclipse...”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timahina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/gifts).



Asuka stepped out from the shower, checking the hour before picking out her sleeping wear putting on underwear. After she used up the towel she considered but ditched using her hairdryer for being too noisy, she would miss something as soft as a knock and her expected ‘guest’ was most definitely not the patient type.

She looked at the clock again, only 5 minutes.

_‘We have to talk, but I… still have paperwork to do, and you’re on watch…meet me in my room after your shift is over’_

Would he even come? She would lie if she said she was completely sure, but somehow he didn’t strike her as the type to ditch out of unfinished ‘businesses’

Even if it was just in order to clear things off.

***Knock***

10:00 pm, right on time, and she had to stifle a laugh – that he would hear no doubt – guess he never heard of things like being fashionably late, she took a few breaths before opening the door and face Kaito.

All for nothing it seemed as he did nothing but push the door on her face as soon as she opened and walked past her to stand on the middle of her room.

Still clad on his regular clothes.

“State your terms” He said as soon as he stepped into her room. His face sour, arms crossed and completely rigid, frowning at her as if she was guilty for any of number of his problems.

 _‘How romantic’_ She thought biting back a retort at his ridiculous attitude.

Really he was lucky that thanks to her brother she had had more than of romanticism for a lifetime and the next few ones, or else he would be sporting a stomp print of her boot on his but after being kicked out.

“As amusing as it would be to watch you squirm over questioning what you mean by ‘terms’…” She stopped only long enough to watch him pout. “…I’d like to point out that _you_ were the one who kissed me first, so tell me, what are your terms _Tenjou-san_?”  Even though he tried to hide it, Asuka still saw the grimace on his face, either for using his last name or her not simply yielding she wasn’t sure, but he had another thing coming if he actually expected the later.

“This was your idea.” He said at last after a long minute of silence and glaring at her as if she had punched him again.

“How convenient of you to forget that _your_ idea implicated us screwing outdoors on the _school roof._ ” Asuka countered crossing her arms.

In any other circumstances, Kaito’s face would have been completely hilarious; the way his eyes widened, his lips pursed and she could see a blush starting on the base of his neck; but in this situation it only made her feel like a hopeless romantic.

Alright... maybe she and Fubuki had more in common than she cared to admit.

“Let me guess: you had not thought that far ahead” She said face palming and releasing a deep sigh, this just keep getting better and better.

“Stop patronizing me!” Kaito yelled and glared again, before averting his eyes again, apparently finally noticing her sleepwear, Asuka wasn’t sure if to admire how resistant he was to blushes.

“Is hardly patronizing when it’s the truth.” She said under her breath.

 There was a small ‘tsk’ sound coming from him and then Asuka found Kaito standing right in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath and the tension emanating on his shoulders that seemed to have accumulated since their previous meeting.

One, two seconds passed before he grabbed her by the shoulders and closed the distance between them, kissing her.

 _‘Cheat’_ was the first thought that crossed her mind, fitting of a sore loser like him, she ought to break the contact maybe even push him away, _hard_ so he falls on the floor... Except that he’s very warm and she can no longer chalk it off to the emotion of the moment, his lips are really that soft, it’s not like she had been thinking or reliving it for the past three hours or anything...

The tip of her tongue sneaks out to make contact with his mouth and the reaction is instantaneous: he crushes his body against her and barely has enough time to lock her arms around his neck before the stumbling forces them – more like it forces _her_ – to seek support on the night stand knocking stuff off.

But feeling his hands on her keeping her steady, their bodies pressed against each other while his mouth moves insistently against hers, Asuka can’t find in herself to care and only opens her mouth to him, welcoming his hands all over her back, settling in her hips, using them to pull her closer.

Still he was not being rough like their first time, his tongue lapped at hers and then kissed her gently almost like he was tasting each of her mewling noises… no, not tasting, he was _testing_ the waters trying to learn what she liked, so she grabbed his hair to give herself more leverage and deepened the kiss, massaging her tongue against his and then sucking on it with insistence.

Just a little indulgence, it was all what it was supposed to be but when she feels his whole body rumble, his hold tightening and he yanked her forward, and she feels her toes curl and her breasts grow tender and against him, the shift making a hard ridge of flesh rub against the part of her that ached the most...

_‘No… not yet.’_

So, when his hands tries to sneak to her thigh and then more she catches it in hers.

It takes more effort than she thought to disentangle from him, and her body missed the contact almost immediately when she felt cold product a chilly wind coming from her window.

Asuka noticed how Kaito seemed to take a moment to realize this, when his eyes opened they were still clouded and his lips looked swollen and wet, his tongue darts out to lick them and she has to avert her eyes lest she succumbs to her own desire again.

“This… is _not_ talking.” She said after getting back her breath, aware of _his_ taste on her mouth.

When she dared to look to him again, he was sitting on the bed, _her_ bed, but nothing about the situation was enticing in the slightest; he was facing away from her, staring at the wall as if eyes could tear them down, hunched and tense as a brick.

Until this day Asuka had never thought a more appropriate ‘caught with your pants down’ poster kid.

Unfortunately the giggle resultant of her wayward thoughts brought his attention back to her, and in any other moment the anger he regarded her with would have been terrifying but here and now, with his current plight, he looked... did she dare to say embarrassed?

“Did you just told me to come here to laugh at me?” He asked after sucking on his breath, he was still not looking at her. “You...” 

He left the sentence unfinished, something behind her seemed to have caught his attention: turning she wondered if it was he duel disk on her night stand or a picture of her and Fubuki when they were little.

The way his eyes looked at her again gave her the answer, no anger left in them, not even a frown, but something more subdued: pity.

“Tch... Seems like things turn out better when we don’t talk.” He bite out giving up on looking threatening.

“I’m not going to be your pity lay” She said and his reaction was standing up and walking to her door and attempting to leave.

So she put herself between him and the door.

He attempted to force his hand on grabbing the handle but it was futile if he thought she was physically weaker than him, his face morphed into impatience, moment in which she saw fitting to repeat herself again.

“What that’s supposed to mean?” he asked finally giving in, or at least his version of it: he retreated into the room again on the other side and was back to avoiding looking at her. His fist landed onto the nearby wall, and Asuka allowed herself in just to get close enough to see if he had hurt himself; he hadn’t, there wasn’t any cracks on the wall and his hand wasn’t even swelling.

In fact he looked drained and so very tense, it looked like she touched him he would break.

“Is this your way of getting back at me? Because of your brother?!” He yelled, and she walked up to him her suspicion finally confirmed. “I thought...”

He left the sentence unfinished when he noticed her standing close to him again.

“You thought what?” Asuka pushing at his chest with her hand, knowing that if he stayed that close she would have to punch him again. “That you would get to feel sorry for me? That you’d get to comfort me and lick each other’s wounds?!”

“That’s not...” he started attempting to grab her hand but she moved it out of his reach. “...I would never insult you like that.”

“No, you just like to look down on others and their misfortunes while hiding your own hurt because you’re afraid that if you get close to anyone they’ll despise the monster you’ve become!” She said, feeling her chest heaving, had she yelled? “But... I know that’s not who you are, no monster would ever feel sorry for a stupid little girl like me.”

“...What do you want then?” He asked after looking like he wanted to retort.

 “Ugh, Just... stop looking at me like some sad little girl who lost her brother!” she yelled again. “I hate it, as much as you hate people looking at you like some poor stray without a home or a family.”  

“You misunderstand... I don’t feel that way about you.”

“I know that too, you know me too well... but I don’t know you, and you won’t allow me near either... just tell me: _What do you **want**_?”  She punctuated each word of the last sentence, and used her finger to poke at his chest with each one too.

Because, one: she was still angry, and two: because she knew Kaito hated it when she did that and it worked wonders because she watched how slowly the frown was back in place, fist balled at his side and she could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek.

This time it was Asuka who got into his face when she said this, allowing herself to breathe into his scent, it seems to have an effect on him too, because this close she can see his pupils dilate, his lips tighten and his nostrils flare.

She knows it's a dirty trick, but they both wanted this and she was tired of waiting.

Still he seemed to want to fight this further averting his eyes from her, but Asuka would have none of that, so she cupped his face on her hands and pressed their foreheads together.

Other than sucking on his breath he resisted none of the contact, and now was impossible for him to look anywhere but her eyes and she drank on the sight, if only he allowed himself to to do the same their torture would end.

Just another push.

“I want you…” She confessed, “…Can’t you really tell? Even tonight on the roof… I wanted to fuck you silly.” Surprisingly enough the resolution she feels is such that even such bold statements fail to embarrass her.

 _‘…And because I love you.’_ She kept that to herself, after all she couldn’t gave her heart out just yet, not when he still had his locked away.

But they could have tonight.

So she kissed him, just a tiny, light peck that nonetheless had her warming in anticipation. It paid off when his hands grabbed her waist kissing with such force she felt weightless for a moment before feeling her back land of the soft mattress.

Kaito broke the kiss to take off his trench coat, the sight of his muscles flexing made her mouth go dry. The last shred of doubt she had was swallowed by his eyes and the hunger glinting in them.

**☾**

Looking at her below him on the bed, completely flushed, her chest heaving and mouth slightly parted, he felt the last threads of his control slipping away and let his body sank onto hers, feeling her hands sneaking up to his neck and shoulders.

The kiss they shared was slow but deep, with tongues entwining and teeth scrapping.

She was so warm and soft, and for the first time the part of him – a treacherous part – that kept telling him that there was no possibility that she would want him as much as he wanted her was quiet, drowned on her smell and her heat.

Nothing existed outside of them and the grasp this had on his senses.

It made him shift his leg in between her thighs to feel more of her heat, when they needed to withdraw for breath, but the need to taste her whole remained so he kissed all the way down from her jaw to the hollow of her neck when his mouth met the barrier of her clothes he raises forcing himself to breathe through his nose in order to calm down.

Asuka looked at his with a question on her eyes, his hands made a tug on her black undershirt and jacket and she gasped in understanding.

He took that as her cue to continue, but her hand stopped him mid-air.

“You too.” She said, a slight smirk on her face, and Kaito almost wanted to smile himself, always wanting to be toe on toe with him didn’t she? Not only he didn’t mind, he _liked_ it, this was far more in tune with the head-strong girl he had fallen for.

What was the point of denying it now? He thought getting rid of his undershirt and his belt clinking on the floor joining his discarded coat, when he finished she was in the middle of taking off her own  shirt.

The sight of her, cladded only on her baby blue short and her bare skin had him surge forward and the bounce they both made on the bed made him aware of her still clothed breasts squished against his bare chest, the his groin pressed against hers, he was unable to help himself and pushed against hers, the friction sending jolts all over his body.

He wanted to do it over and over again.

“Eager are we?” She asked, laughter in her voice but he could tell she was affected too because of how breathy her voice sounded next to his ear, how he wanted to... to... he was not even sure what it was exactly but he knew only she could give it to him right now...

But he held on to his sanity, held on to _her_ and the way she was kneading at his back, light feathery touches that managed to calm down the force into a slight current, persistent but controlled.

“Can I... can I touch you?” He asked turning to look at her after he forced himself to stand on his arms, his body shivered at the lost contact but he focused on her eyes.

It took a moment before she registered his question, but when Asuka looked up at him she mouthed ‘wait’ and lifted her back slightly, one of her hands moved below her back.

There was a snap heard and he watched how the black brassiere loosen up and the straps fall from her shoulders, and her hands throwing it away.

It was like his mind was looking at such simple action in slow motion.

Her giggle brought him back.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, finding annoyance to be quite a sobering feeling.

“You just seemed so… entranced.” She answered looking so cocky that he just wished to do something to shut her up. “You look so- ahnnn” her hand covered her mouth attempting to quiet he moan.

It only made him rock back and forth between her legs with more insistence, wanting more of those mewling sounds out of her.

It felt so good, the ram was building up again waiting to break and wash over him… he forgot all about getting back at her and just focused on her body, he kissed his way down to the valley if her breasts, his hands grabbed them harshly at first then, when a wheeze of discomfort came from her he rubbed them softly using his fingers on her nipples.

When he felt her hands grab onto his hair, he allowed himself to feel proud for properly pleasing her.

The swaying motions made them both crawl more into the bed and the feeling of her legs closing on his hips his thrusts became rough and uneven his mouth latched on her skin trying to find some leverage.

It didn’t work, he needed to… to…

“Nooo… d-don’t stop… ahhh… so good…”

He tore himself from her chest and with one swift movement he got rid of both her shorts and panties, before he could continue her hands were quick to do the same with his pants and underwear.

She grabbed _him_ and gave a soft tug, before he could register it Asuka let herself fell back on the mattress using her other hand to bring him down with her.

It took him a couple of shifts to settle on top of her without squashing her but when he managed…

If the constant rubbing of their clothes was exciting this didn’t compare, their sweaty skin against each other, the heat of her so intense and yet so _welcoming_ he moved against her in a daze.

When his member rubbed on her entrance her nails sank into his shoulders and her legs wrapped around him.

“Now, now, now-” Her command was interrupted by a sharp moan and his growl.

She was so hot and wet around him and the pleasure wad such he thought he might shame himself by passing out, but he persisted.

Instead he kissed her, long and deep, it helped him focus on her rather his weak-willed body.

He moved against her again, testing her reactions to each of his motions, he felt strangely curious of his effect on her.

Wanting her to feel as good as she made him feel, until she started to meet his thrusts with her own he knew he was lost.

He tried, truly tried to perform gently for her sake, but after feeling her whole body pressing against him, her moans changing into sobs he thought that maybe he wouldn’t be able to hold to his control at all, because he was soon diving into her with rough and harder thrusts barely holding his climax by the skin of his teeth, the effort was such it was almost painful.

But the way he was still acutely aware of Asuka kept him somewhat grounded, he could feel her nails scouring at his back and she was now biting on his shoulder trying to keep herself on reality too he supposed, he kissed her skin from time to time as a an apology because he really couldn’t stop anymore.

Kaito doesn’t he will ever be able to stop, out of the question.

This realization was the one that had him let go at last, robbing him of the ability to think, see or speak clearly just like hers for he was sure his own moans were being drowned out by her yells.

He froze on spot when he felt himself come, still deep inside of her...

Kaito tried to get back his bearings before giving up and sank himself on top of her trembling, she didn’t complain, not yet anyway probably because she looked tired and her eyes far away trying to breathe normally again.

That was the last image he saw before everything went black.

☀

Asuka woke up with the sunlight streaming into her room expecting to feel Kaito’s weight on top of hers, but at some point during the night he had rolled off her and settled on the corner next to the wall, his breathing was compassed, too encompassed...

“I know you’re awake.” She said knowing he would get too rigid for a couple of seconds attempting to keep the charade before admitting defeat. “Good morning.”

Kaito looked disheveled which was a first for her to see – she had not thought that his hair was capable of disheveling at all – and there was a... trembling quality to his eyes, half looking at her and at his hands.

“Haruto.” He said, still not fully looking at her.

“Mmmh?” She didn’t knew that name, nor it sounded familiar, but it seemed like it took him a great to say it at loud.

“My little brother... his name was Haruto...” He explained.

His family, a little brother, he... he had a little brother and Asuka didn’t knew if she felt like laughing or crying, because somehow it didn’t surprise her and because it helped her form a full image of the man she had just slept with.

He spoke no more, nor that morning or even that day, but for once she didn’t mind.

_‘One day... slowly... surely...’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Tima, I hope you had a happy birthday, at the end I choose to gift you with a well deserved Robust smutiness goodness, sorry to be late.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! <333


End file.
